


IchiRuki | takeaway soul

by tachipaws



Category: Bleach, ichiruki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachipaws/pseuds/tachipaws
Summary: This time, it's he who's forgotten. This time, it must stay that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for deathberryprompts weekly theme "nbreakable"  
> posted here for backup!

“Why don’t I remember you?!”

The _thud_ of flesh punching into concrete sounded once more as Ichigo drove his fist into the sidewalk, letting the sting of his palms feed his anger. “I know your face! I know your name! Why don’t I remember _you_?! Answer me, Rukia!”

Rukia’s frame stood a few feet away, quivering and caving inward, fighting to hold up against the tidal wave of tears that would surely pour from her eyes if she let go. “Because,” she breathed, “you didn’t want to. You made me promise…”

“Bullshit! Give me the truth, damn you!” Rukia nearly shrieked when Ichigo’s hand wrapped around her arm, expecting to be jerked around roughly like a limp rag doll. She closed her eyes, bracing for the jarring sensation of her head being whipped side to side, of feeling her weight so insignificant at the hands of someone bigger, stronger.

Ichigo’s hand formed a vice around her arm and he dropped to his knees before her. The sidewalk became stained with dark spots from frustrated tears. His broad shoulders hitched and shuddered at the release of pent up anger and confusion.

“Rukia… please,” he begged, and her heart nearly ceased it’s furious beating. Never had Rukia heard Ichigo beg, no matter how close to death, no matter how many friends in danger, had he ever prostrated to the adversary. 

“Please… I can’t do this anymore, Rukia. I can’t keep looking at you and, and wanting you and not knowing why. I can’t keep feeling this happy and excited every time I look at you for no damn reason. I can’t keep feeling like I’m chasing a ghost trying to remember you, because I know I can’t remember and I need to know why. What was there? What did, I, take away?”

Like a crack of thunder breaking open the heavens, Rukia’s resolve finally broke, giving way to her own tears, tears that made rivers down her face and met only to fall at her chin, dampening Ichigo’s hair as he sobbed against her. 

Rukia reached a hand down, smoothing the orange tufts of his hair ruffled by her shihakushō.

“I made a promise, Ichigo. And this is one I can’t ever break. I’m sorry.”

Ichigo let his body fall forward as Rukia’s form faded away with her parting words. He stared, detached, as a trickle of blood pooled on the ground under his hand and mixed with the dirt, letting the crimson fade to murky black.


End file.
